Jatuh Cinta
by Chika S
Summary: Sai menghela nafas, "ya untuk sebagian orang mungkin ini hal biasa. Namun, bagiku, Kiba, Itachi-nii dan orang-orang yang mengenal Sasuke, adalah hal yang paling langka. Sasuke jarang tersenyum dan mempedulikan orang lain. Tapi, untuk mu berbeda, Naruto." SasuNaru. BL. ONESHOOT!


Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Fall in Love © Chika S

Summary :

 _Sai menghela nafas, "ya untuk sebagian orang mungkin ini hal biasa. Namun, bagiku, Kiba, Itachi-nii dan orang-orang yang mengenal Sasuke, adalah hal yang paling langka. Sasuke jarang tersenyum dan mempedulikan orang lain. Tapi, untuk mu berbeda, Naruto."_

Pairing :

SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Warning :

OOC, BL, Shonen-ai, Absurd, Alur Kecepetan, dan macam-macam lainnya. Yang tidak suka BL/GAY atau apapun itu namanya, boleh keluar dari halaman ini.

Haaloo~ Nama saya Chika. Ini pertama kalinya Chika bikin FF SasuNaru, jadi maaf kalau kelewatan aneh ya? Mohon bimbingannya^^

* * *

 _ **~(^-^)~**_

 _ **Monday**_

Kedua mata hitam sepekat malam memandang lurus kedepan, Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana, dan _earphone_ biru terpasang dikedua telinga, menemani langkahnya yang terdengar ringan dan santai. Wajahnya yang tampan hingga membuat banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya memandang kagum dan terpesona.

Uchiha Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas, menyimpan tas dan duduk di atas kursi dengan nyaman. Wajahnya ia palingkan kearah jendela yang tepat ada di sisi kirinya. Lagu _I Put A Spell On You_ milik Annie Lennox, mengalun di kedua telinga Sasuke. Pandangannya terkunci dalam satu objek diserbang sana. Di salah satu kelas yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kelasnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala saat satu tepukan mendarat dibahu. Sasuke melepaskan _earphone_ nya dan memandang Sai yang tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Ada apa?"

Sai menyerahkan satu lembar surat yang terlipat kepada Sasuke, "dari Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke menerima surat itu dan segera memasukannya kedalam kolong meja tanpa ingin berniat membacanya.

Sai duduk disamping Sasuke, dan langsung memperhatikan si bungsu Uchiha. Sejujurnya didalam hati Sai, ia sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya, dan sikap Sasuke yang sangat sulit dibaca tapi jika mengenai keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang sungguh bisa sangat bisa di tebak.

Sai menghela nafas,"Sakura itu cantik, pintar, banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya dan kau tahulah bahwa dia itu sangat sek-"

"Berhentilah."

Sai terdiam sesaat sebelum suaranya terdengar lagi ditelinga Sasuke.

"Aku pernah membaca buku, jika kau tersenyum sambil memandang seseorang itu tandannya jatuh cinta,"

"Hn,"

Sai ingin memutar kedua matanya saat satu kata terkutuk yang selalu Sasuke ucapkan terdengar ditelinganya. Tapi ia belum menyerah.

"Dan, jika seseorang-"

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Kedua mata hitamnya langsung balas memandang Sai, sebelum laki-laki yang mempunyai senyuman palsu disampingnya mengatakan hal-hal yang konyol lagi.

"Berhentilah membaca buku-buku bodoh seperti itu!"

Sai tidak marah atau terkejut dengan kalimat Sasuke, malah Sai ingin tertawa saat teman satu bangkunya ini berhasil mengucapkan kalimat pertama yang cukup panjang untuk pagi ini.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke kembali memasang _earphone_ nya dan tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Sai. _Sial._ Batin Sasuke. Pandanganya kembali kearah jendela dan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan laki-laki bersurai hitam disampingnya.

"Sasuke," Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke diam mengabaikan Sai yang semakin lama semakin menambah kekuatan dalam tepukannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke sedikit melotot kaget. Namun, dengan cepat memasang kembali ekspresi tanpa emosinya saat Sai menarik _earphone_ yang terpasang dikedua telinganya.

"Kakashi Sensei sudah ada," bisik Sai.

Sasuke memasukan _earphone_ nya kedalam tas, dan memandang Kakashi yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan sana.

 _Kenapa aku bisa sekonyol ini?_ Batin Sasuke, saat semua pandangan mata dikelas tertuju padanya.

"Nah, Sasuke sudah selesai dengan lamunanya?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, dan mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke, apa sosok diserbang sana begitu menarik perhatianmu?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bel tanda istirahat menjerit kencang hingga terdengar kesepenjuru Sekolah, membuat banyak siswa berhamburan ke kantin. Termasuk Sai, Kiba, dan Sasuke yang terpaksa datang kekantin karena pagi tadi ia melupakan sarapannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau ada disini, Uchiha." Kiba bersuara. Laki-laki penyuka anjing itu memandang heran Sasuke sambil memasukan makan siangnya kedalam mulut.

"Mungkin dia sedikit demam. Coba kau cek," kata Sai sebari tangannya bergerak nakal meminta makan siang Kiba tanpa ijin.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya ngeri. Memandang Sasuke saja sudah membuat nyalinya ciut apalagi harus memegang dahinya. Bisa jadi aku akan menjadi bubuk! Pikir Kiba.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan obrolan kedua teman satu kelasnya itu. Ia hanya diam dan menikmati jus tomat yang sekarang hanya tersisa setengah gelas. Namun, tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan saat suara seseorang terdengar keras didalam kantin.

" _Itadakimasu,_ "

Kedua mata Sasuke langsung memandang objek yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Wajah ceria dengan pipi bergaris kucing itu terlihat lahap menyantap ramen hingga membuat Sasuke seakan-akan kehilangan dunianya.

Sai dan Kiba mengangkat satu halis mereka bersama-sama. Mereka heran. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan terlihat jelas di mata hitamnya itu, Sasuke tertarik dengan seseorang yang Sasuke pandangi.

Sai menyikut lengan Kiba dan tersenyum jahil.

"Itu namanya Uzumaki Naruto," Sai bersuara. Bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Hn," Balas Sasuke tanpa ingin sekali mengalihkan matanya barang sedikitpun.

"Dulu pernah satu kelas denganku,"

"Hn,"

"Peringkat pertama jika di hitung dari belakang saat kelas satu,"

"Hn,"

"Mencintai Ramen melebihi apapun,"

"Hn,"

"Selalu tersenyum,"

"Hn,"

"Dia konyol,"

"Hn,"

"Kau menyukainya,"

"H-"

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan padangannya saat ia mendapatkan dunianya kembali. Kiba memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan Sai yang masih mempertahankan posisi menopang dagu ditambah sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah. Membuat Sasuke langsung salah tingkah hingga ia bisa merasakan jika kedua pipinya terasa panas. Sasuke _blushing_!

"Sasuke, banyak perempuan yang menyukai mu, tapi ternyata kau…?" Kiba mengedipkan kedua matanya tidak percaya dengan sosok Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu menyukai seseorang. Aku hampir tidak menyangka kau tersenyum karena melihat orang memakan ramen," Sai tersenyum semakin lebar sehingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. Menatap kedua sepatu yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada dua orang yang satu memandangnya dengan tampang tidak percaya dan satunya lagi tersenyum menyebalkan.

' _Uzumaki Naruto,'_ Sasuke berbisik pelan. Kedua matanya ia sembunyikan di balik surai hitam miliknya. Ekor mata Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih asik duduk santai dan memakan ramen dengan nikmat.

' _Shit'_ Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang selalu bisa menjaga prilaku, tiba-tiba tidak bisa terkendali karena hanya menatap, dan memikirkan Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangan. Menyukai? Tidak! Sai itu salah, ia tidak menyukai Naruto tapi Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku bisa katakan pada Naruto jika kau menyukainya." Kata Sai yang masih setia dengan senyumnya. Kiba yang duduk disamping Sai langsung mendorong bahu Sai dan melotot kearahnya.

Sasuke mendorong kursi yang ia duduki dan bangkit berdiri. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Sai yang hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh hingga hilang dibalik pintu keluar.

* * *

 _ **~(^-^)~**_

 _ **Tuesday**_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju atap Sekolah. Tangan kanannya memutar knop pintu, dan dengan satu putaran, pintu terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan setelah membuka pintu adalah hembusan angin yang menusuk kulit dan menerpa rambut raven miliknya. Matanya langsung menelusuri tempat yang selalu menjadi andalan Sasuke jika jam istirahat tiba. Sepi, luas, dan bisa menatap langit.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di ujung kanan tempat ini. Saat hendak menutup mata, suara langkah kaki terdengar hingga Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menemukan Uzumaki Naruto berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ada orang ternyata," Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya tepat disamping Sasuke. Mata Sasuke terbelak kaget saat Naruto duduk di sampingnya, dan tiba-tiba jantungnya yang berdetak normal tanpa bisa dicegah langsung berdetak lebih kencang.

 _Kapan ia ada disampingku?_ Bantin Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ulang Naruto. Sasuke segera mengendalikan diri dan memasang wajah tenang.

"Hn,"

Hening.

Naruto tidak berbicara lagi sehingga membuat Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya. Dilihatnya Naruto menutup bibir dengan rapat, kedua mata birunya memandang langit cerah sehingga membuat sinar matahari menerpa wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan padangannya kemanapun asal jangan menatap Naruto, dan ia sangat berharap jika Naruto tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi ia memperhatikan dirinya.

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat," jawab Sasuke.

"Hahahaha," tawa Naruto terdengar keras dan membuat Sasuke menutup mata.

"Menghabiskan waktu istirahat itu dikantin,"

Sasuke membuka matanya saat Naruto menghentikan tawa yang seolah-olah membuat jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal bertambah semakin tidak normal. "Tidak perlu,"

Kedua mata biru Naruto menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam dengan tenang. Surai hitamnya sesekali bergerak terhembus angin. Hidung mancung, kulit putih pucat, mata hitam dan rambut seperti pantat ayam membuat Naruto teringat pada satu orang yang dulu pernah ia jumpai.

"Aku seperti mengenalmu," Naruto berkata dengan wajah ceria.

"Hn,"

Wajah ceria Naruto langsung memudar digantikan dengan raut wajah kesal. Naruto kesal mendengar jawaban singkat yang di lontarkan oleh Sasuke padanya. Naruto menghela nafas. Namun laki-laki bersuari pirang ini tersenyum lagi.

"Kira-kira saat aku terjatuh di depan gerbang Sekolah," Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Ah, kalau tidak salah seminggu yang lalu. Benarkan?" Sambung Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke yang hampir terjatuh karena dorongannya.

Sasuke mendengus, _"Dobe,"_

"Apa?!" Naruto melotot mendengar satu kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ia hampir melempar kursi yang mereka duduki hingga Sasuke bisa terjatuh dengan nista.

Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang terlampau keras di telinganya. Namun, Sasuke tidak terlihat kesal, malah ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

" _Dobe,"_

" _Teme_! Sialan, aku hanya bertanya."

Sasuke semakin menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat Naruto yang sudah berapi-api disampingnya.

"Berpikirlah kenapa aku memanggil mu _dobe_ ,"

Naruto sudah berkuda-kuda untuk mendorong tubuh tinggi Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang sudah siap mendorong tubuhnya lebih kencang dan bertenanga dari dorongan pertama, langsung menghindari Naruto dengan bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Tangan kirinya ia masukan kedalam saku celana dan wajahnya tetap tenang meskipun melihat Naruto yang seakan-akan ingin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto memandang tangan Sasuke dan wajah Sasuke secara bergantian. Emosinya yang sempat meluap-luap kini perlahan hilang. Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

Tidak ada yang ingin melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Naruto maupun Sasuke masih setia mempertahankan posisi yang membuat Sasuke salah tingkah dan Naruto sedikit merona merah.

"Kau tidak ingin melepaskan tanganku, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung menarik tangannya, dan bangkit berdiri. Rona merah yang sempat menghiasi wajah Naruto sekarang hilang tanpa bekas. Mata yang semula mulai terlihat biasa sekarang menjadi berapi-api kembali.

"Teme!"

Duak!

Sasuke meringis pelan dan langsung duduk dilantai. Kakinya terasa sakit karena Naruto menendang kaki kanannya tanpa perasaan. Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi kasihan mendengar Sasuke meringis pelan. Dengan hati-hati Naruto memandang Sasuke dan berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke.

"Ini sakit?" Tanya Naruto. Tangan Naruto memegang kaki kanan Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ingin memandang atau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau ini bukan seperti laki-laki saja." Naruto menarik kaki Sasuke dan segera melihat kaki yang sempat menjadi korban tendangannya. Siapa tahu kaki laki-laki berambut pantat ayam ini patah atau yang lebih parah hancur. Pikir Naruto.

"Hanya berwarna biru. Kakimu tidak patah apalagi hancur, _Teme_." Ujar Naruto sebari tangannya memijat kaki Sasuke dengan pelan. Sasuke yang hanya diam memandang Naruto langsung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Senyuman yang langka dan tidak selalu bisa Sasuke ukir diwajahnya bisa dengan mudah menghiasi wajahnya hanya karena Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa aneh karena lawan bicaranya tidak menanggapi ucapannya, langsung menatap Sasuke dan terdiam sesaat melihat Sasuke mengukir senyum lalu tiba-tiba senyuman itu menghilang dengan cepat seolah-olah terbawa hembusan angin.

"Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Naruto curiga.

"Tidak," Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri. Namun, rasanya ia tidak bisa menompang tubuhnya hingga kembali duduk.

"Sepatu apa yang kau kenakan?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto kembali dibuat heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai sepatu yang ia kenangan hari ini. Naruto hanya diam, dan memandang sepatunya.

" _Nike_ ," jawab Naruto sebari membaca merk sepatu yang tertulis jelas disepatunya.

"Di tempat jauh maupun dekat denganku, kau memang dobe,"

"Kau bicara apa?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bantu ke UKS." Naruto menarik tangan kanan dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke secara bersamaan. Sasuke yang mendapatkan aksi tidak terduga Naruto, sedikit kaget namun langsung mengendalikan diri.

Naruto dengan hati-hati menuntun Sasuke menuruni tangga. Meskipun Naruto kesulitan karena tubuh Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya, sesekali membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan hingga hampir beberapa kali akan terjatuh.

Naruto membuka pintu UKS dan dengan segara menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke atas kasur dengan sedikit pelan dan terlampau kasar.

"Kau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Kedua mata hitam sepekat malamnya langsung menghujam kedua mata biru langit Naruto.

Naruto membalas tatapan itu, namun Sasuke bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dan malah balik bertanya kepada Naruto, membuat laki-laki berkulit tan itu ingin sekali mencengkram leher Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau berat," jawab Naruto memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn,"

Mendengar jawaban 'Hn' Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih mendudukkan diri di kursi yang terletak disamping tempat tidur yang digunakan Sasuke. Mata birunya melirik jam dingding yang tergantung di tembok atas pintu. Setelah itu tersenyum lebar hingga membuat Sasuke menaikan satu halisnya heran.

"Setelah istirahat ada pelajaran Matematika. Yah, sekarang aku terdampar disini. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi."

Sebelum Sasuke bertanya, Naruto sudah menjelaskan apa penyebab senyuman itu. Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa dan berguling diatas kasur jika saja ia ingin wajahnya disimpan di tempat sampah.

* * *

 _ **~(^-^)~**_

 _ **Wednesday**_

"Sai mengatakan padaku bahwa kau agak berbeda. Jika ada masalah cerita lah, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu mobil, langsung menghentikan niatnya saat mendengar kalimat santai namun penuh kekhawatiran dari mulut kaka satu-satunya itu.

"Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa, _Aniki_."

Itachi menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sasuke."

"Sampai jumpa."

Setelah membalas ucapan Itachi, Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil, dan melangkah keluar, lalu ia menutup kembali mobil kakanya itu dengan pelan, dan setelah itu _Audi A8_ melesat pergi.

Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. _Mood_ nya hari ini sedikit agak buruk karena Itachi. Kaka satu-satunya itu mengantarkan Sasuke ke Sekolah terlalu siang untuk jam waktu masuk Sekolah. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin untuk melewati gerbang Sekolah. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, pintu gerbang itu sudah tertutup rapat.

Sasuke melirik pos satpam yang terletak dikanan gerbang. Ia mendengus sebal saat melihat Orochimaru, si satpam Sekolah tersenyum seolah mengatakan, rasakan-itu.

"Sial! Sudah ditutup."

Mata Sasuke mengikuti Naruto yang menghampiri Orochimaru yang masih setia dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

"Hoi, paman! Buka gerbangnya." Naruto berteriak kesal. Baju kemeja putih yang Naruto kenankan sudah tidak bisa dikatan rapih lagi. Dua kacing atas dibuka, kerah baju yang tidak berbentuk dan kedua lengan baju yang Naruto lipat setinggi mungkin. Napas Naruto terdengar lebih cepat dan kasar, ditambah cucuran keringan membasahi pelipis Naruto.

'Naruto berlari tadi, tapi dia terlihat lebih seksi' bantin Sasuke.

"Hei, Uchiha! Jangan diam saja! Bantu aku untuk membujuk satu orang menyebalkan ini,"

Sasuke yang mendengar perintah Naruto langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto, dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Orochimaru, buka pintunya." Perintah Sasuke dengan suara tenang. Orochimaru memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Katakan sesuatu, paman!" Naruto berteriak kesal, dan melemparkan sepatu kananya kearah Orochimaru. Sasuke yang melihat aksi itu langsung melotot tidak percaya saat sepatu Naruto mendarat sempurna di wajah Orochimaru.

"Anak kurang ajar! Kalian telat, jadi silahkan kembali kerumah masing-masing."

Meskipun Orochimaru terlihat menahan sakit, ia masih angkuh dengan alasan peraturan Sekolah. Dan, hal ini membuat Naruto yang sudah emosi hingga mencapai ubun-ubun menggeram marah. Sedangkan Sasuke menyesali dalam hati karena mengikuti ajakan Itachi untuk berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya.

' _Itachi sialan,'_ maki Sasuke dalam hati.

"Pulang dan tidur sana!" Usir Orochimaru. Orochimaru melempar sepatu Naruto yang sempat menodai wajahnya dan tersenyum mengejek.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menerima setengah hati atas keputusan Orochimaru. Dengan wajah tenang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah memerah karena marah, Sasuke menarik Naruto meninggalkan lingkungan Sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?!" Naruto berteriak histeris saat Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya menarik lengan Naruto hingga mereka meninggalkan Orochimaru yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Diamlah,"

Sasuke tetap menarik Naruto tanpa peduli dengan penolakan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin bertenaga. Laki-laki emo itu sempat kewalahan, meski wajah Naruto terlihat manis tapi bagaimanapun juga Naruto itu laki-laki yang memiliki tenanga tak kalah kuat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat disebuah mini market hingga membuat Naruto terdiam dan menghentikan aksi berusaha-lepas-dari-cengkraman-Uchiha. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan masuk kedalam mini market meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di luar. Namun, tidak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dengan dua botol jus dikedua tangannya.

"Minumlah,"

Sasuke menempelkan satu botol jus itu ke pipi kanan Naruto. Naruto membulatkan matanya saat dingin menusuk kulit pipi kecoklatannya.

"Kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu, _Dobe_."

"Tapi ini masih pagi. Jangan meminum, minuman yang dingin." Kata Naruto. Naruto merebut botol jus yang sempat menempel dipipinya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Memang ada aturan begitu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk setengah jus miliknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Mau kemana kau, _Teme_?" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahu tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto apalagi menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang ada dibelakang mendengus sebal lalu menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya. Naruto menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ingin memandang laki-laki bersurai pirang disampingnya ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka menjadi hening tanpa ada balasan dari Naruto. Sasuke yang merasa laki-laki berisik yang ada disampingnya diam, langsung melirik Naruto. Namun, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar cepat dan wajahnya memerah saat melihat Naruto memandanginya.

"Ad-a apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit gugup.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "kau tampan juga,"

Tiga kata yang Naruto ucapkan mampu membuat Sasuke salah tingkah dan wajahnya semakin memerah. Ini memang bukan satu atau dua kali orang memujinya, dan Sasuke harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan pujian itu. Namun, ini berbeda. Jika Naruto yang memujinya rasanya berbeda, ada debaran aneh yang membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Wajahmu memerah," Naruto berujar dengan senyuman usil yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke segera mengendalikan dirinya. Menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya, dan memandang kesegala arah asal jangan pada Naruto yang semakin lebar tersenyum. Setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke kembali bisa mengendalikan diri dan senyuman licik terukir diwajahnya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Naruto yang berjalan disamping Sasuke mau tidak mau mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke langsung memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Naruto, lalu kedua mata Sasuke menatap langsung kedua mata biru Naruto. Dan setelah itu, Sasuke manarik sudut bibirnya dan berkata, "kau terlihat Manis, Naruto."

' _Kena kau,'_ batin Sasuke saat kedua pipi Naruto terhiasi rona merah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Kedua kaki yang berbalut celan seragam Sekolah itu berayun-ayun pelan. Rambut pirang milik Naruto bergoyang karena terhempas angin, mata biru seindah langit cerah memandang kedepan, dan wajah yang tampan namun terlihat manis membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Rasanya ia ingin pergi dan bersembunyi di manapun asal tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, saat tertangkap basah memperhatikan laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut. Namun, Sasuke ingat jika Uchiha tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

"Hn,"

Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Hn itu iya atau tidak?"

"Tidak,"

"Jadi kenapa dari tadi kau menatapku terus?"

"Kau aneh," _membuatku jadi gila._ Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Heh? Aneh bagaimana? Aku ini tampan, tinggi dan banyak anak perempuan yang menyukaiku. Ini tandanya aku mempesona," narsis Naruto.

Sasuke ingin memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar ke'narsisan' Naruto.

"Oh iya, _Teme_. Bagaimana keadaan korban sepatuku ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan melirik kaki kanan Sasuke. Sasuke hendak menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan perhatian yang Naruto ajukan.

"Kau perhatian sekali sih, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan langsung menendang kaki Sasuke.

" _DOBE!"_ umpatan refleks Sasuke saat merasakan kakinya yang kembali sakit setelah Naruto tendang dengan keras.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, Uchiha." Kata Naruto. Naruto melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada dan tersenyum mengejek melihat Sasuke mati-matian untuk tidak merasa sakit.

"Harusnya kau sadar jika tendanganmu itu bisa merubuhkan sebuah pohon." Ejek Sasuke. Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke pergi, Naruto segera menyusul dan mencoba menyeibangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Hei _Teme_! Kau sanggup berjalan?" Naruto melirik Sasuke. Tangannya hendak mendarat dipundak Sasuke namun dengan cepat Sasuke tepis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Dobe_." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau marah padaku ya? Maafkan aku ya? Aku kan tadi bertanya, lalu kau jawab dengan ucapan menyebalkan itu. Aku kesal lalu ku tendang saja kakimu." Naruto memasang wajah sedih. Namun bukannya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memaafkan Naruto, Sasuke malah semakin cepat melangkah dan mengabaikan Naruto.

"Dasar _TEME_ menyebalkan,"

* * *

 _ **~(^-^)~**_

 _ **Thursday**_

Belajar dari kejadian kemarin, Sasuke lebih baik berjalan kaki daripada harus mengikuti perkataan Itachi yang akan mengantarnya namun di jam-jam yang sangat tidak menentukan dirinya bisa masuk kedalam Sekolah karena satpam menyebalkan si ular Orochimaru.

Kedua mata hitam Sasuke menangkap objek yang tidak jauh berjalan didepannya. Sasuke langsung tahu siapa yang berjalan dengan langkah pelan namun sesekali menendang benda apa saja yang tidak sengaja terinjak.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat untuk menyusul Naruto. Namun, sebelum Sasuke berjalan disamping kanan Naruto, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat tangan kananya.

"Berhenti!"

Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang heran punggung Naruto yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya.

"Ad-"

"Jangan dekati aku! Asal kau tahu saja," Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya dan menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

Sasuke terpaku. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa di tusuk beribu-ribu jarum saat Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu. Hal ini lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya melihat Naruto dari jauh seperti yang dulu Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke Rumah. Namun baru satu langkah ia berjalan, suara Naruto menghentikan niatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung menyukai seseorang hanya dengan beberapa hari bertemu. Tapi, jika kau bisa membuat aku menyukaimu,"

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya lagi. Namun, bukan punggung Naruto yang Sasuke lihat tapi wajah Naruto yang terhiasi senyuman lebar hingga menunjukan deretan gigi putih Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Aku akan sangat senang hati menjadi pacarmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menegang. Matanya mengamati Naruto yang masih tersenyum dengan kedua pipi hampir merona dengan sempurna. Sasuke senang, Naruto mengatakan itu tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah tahu dari mana Naruto tentang perasaannya.

" _ **Sasuke, aku bisa katakan pada Naruto jika kau menyukainya."**_

Kalimat itu langsung melintas dipikirannya. Itu kalimat Sai. Si laki-laki berambut hitam dan pemilik senyuman yang terlalu sering palsu katakan di kantin Sekolah.

" _Teme_ ," panggil Naruto heran.

Mendengar panggilan Naruto yang terlampau indah membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, Sasuke langsung berdehem pelan dan melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Sai yang mengatakan itu padamu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Sasuke langsung memegang dahinya. Sedangkan Naruto menatap bingung laki-laki berkulit pucat yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Kena-"

Naruto langsung menelan ucapannya dan melotot tidak percaya saat bibir Sasuke menempel di pipi kanannya.

' _Apa orang ini gila?'_ pikir Naruto.

Sasuke menarik diri dari Naruto. Kedua mata hitam milik Sasuke menatap sepasang mata biru Naruto untuk mencari tahu keyakinan akan ucapan laki-laki berambut pirang ini katakan.

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto setelah mendapatkan kesadaran karena keterkejutan ciuman mendadak Sasuke di pipinya.

"Hn," Sasuke ingin tersenyum namun ia tahan saat melihat wajah Naruto yang benar-benar memerah hingga mencapai kedua telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan belum mengatakan untuk bisa menjadi pacar mu, _Teme_!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kedua matanya masih memandangi Naruto yang merona karena ulahnya dan tidak mempedulikan pandangan mata pengguna jalan yang sempat melihat adegan roman gratis dirinya dan Naruto. Sepertinya si bungsu Uchiha ini sudah lupa dengan daratan hingga kehilangan urat malu dan kehilangan akal untuk menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya. Ya, kadang jika sudah cinta bisa merubah segalanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kedua pasang mata Kiba dan Sai membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berdampingan dihadapan mereka. Naruto yang memakan ramennya dengan nikmat dan Sasuke meminum jus tomat dengan tenang.

"Naruto langsung terperangkap di jaring Sasuke," bisik Kiba yang terlampau kencang hingga bisa didengar oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto menurunkan sumpitnya, dan Sasuke meletakan gelas jus tomat miliknya diatas meja.

"Kau kira Sasuke itu laba-laba, Kiba." Sai membalas bisikan Kiba.

"Lalu dia apa?"

"Sasuke itu ayam."

Sasuke langsung terdiam, dan menatap Sai dengan tajam. Namun, matanya teralihkan saat mendengar Naruto tertawa.

"Hahahaha. Aku masuk ke perangkap ayam? Maksud mu ayam membuat perangkap? Memang ada?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang hanya diam dengan ekor matanya.

"Hn,"

"Ke topik awal. Kalian sudah jadian?" Tanya Sai. Sai memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian dan berharap jawaban, YA yang ia dapat.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. Naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan melahap ramen yang beberapa saat ia abaikan.

"Bukan tidak, tapi belum." Koreksi Sasuke.

"Jadi kau menyukai Uzumaki Naruto itu benar, ya?" Sai bertanya dengan senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam. Mau apalagi, dia sudah tahu. Pikir Sasuke.

"Segera ikat dia dengan hubungan, Sasuke. Aku dengar Gaara kelas sebelah menyukai Naruto juga." Saran Kiba.

"Hn,"

" _Teme_ ," panggil Naruto setelah menyelesaikan kencan kilat dengan ramennya.

"Ya, _Dobe_."

Sasuke melihat Kiba dan Sai menahan tawa, dan iya yakini sebab tawa itu karena panggilan dia dan Naruto.

"Apa kau yang selalu memperhatikanku di balik jendela kelas yang letaknya berserbangan dengan kelasku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bu-"

"Iya, itu Sasuke."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja setelah Sai mempotong jawaban yang akan diberikan pada Naruto. Jika Sasuke bisa rasannya ia ingin menumpahkan jus tomat miliknya yang masih tersisa ke wajah Sai.

"Mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_ lalu menatap jendela dan sesekali tersenyum kecil, itu ciri Sasuke jatuh cinta."

* * *

 _ **~(^-^)~**_

 _ **Friday**_

Rambut hitam dan pirang milik kedua orang yang berdiri berdampingan diatap Sekolah, bergelombang tertiup oleh hembusan angin. laki-laki yang berdiri di kanan menghela nafas beberapa kali, sedangkan yang disebelah kiri hanya diam memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku sudah dengar,"

Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto bersuara memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke.

"Gaara menyatakan cinta, ya?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung diam. Bibirnya bungkam dan wajahnya ia tundukan. Merasa orang yang di ajak berbicara diam, Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya.

"Kapan, Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kemarin. Sepulang Sekolah,"

"Oh,"

Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang sekarang tersenyum kecil. Naruto tiba-tiba merasa terpanah dengan senyuman Sasuke yang sangat menghangatkan hati.

"Kau tidak marah?" Naruto bertanya.

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke langsung memudar dan digantikan wajah _stoic_ andalan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak."

Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Hatinya yang semula merasa resah karena setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke menariknya ke atap Sekolah. Naruto pikir Sasuke akan marah karena jawaban atas pernyataan Gaara yang sudah menyebar keseluruh penjuru Sekolah.

"Karena aku tahu, cinta itu tidak sesederhana itu."

Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah. Namun sedetik kemudian, Naruto langsung memasang senyuman lima jari andalannya.

"Katakan apa yang Sai katakana tentang mu, _Teme_." Perintah Naruto. Sasuke menaikan satu halisnya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"A-ku menyukaimu,"

Sasuke langsung kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk tubuhnya. Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan kedua lengannya langsung membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, _Teme_."

Sasuke melembutkan tatapannya dan tersenyum memandang Naruto yang masih ada didalam dekapannya. Namun, dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto saat mengingat hal yang pernah Naruto katakan.

"Bukankah kau tidak langsung menyukai orang begitu cepat? Ini hanya hitungan hari kau langsung menyukaiku."

Naruto merona, "mungkin karena kau cukup menyenangkan dan banyak menyebalkan. Jadi, dengan mudah kau membuat aku menyukaimu."

Hati Sasuke langsung menghangat.

"Dan, Sai mengatakan padaku. Bahwa hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu berbeda dari biasanya. Aku juga terkesan padamu, ternyata ada juga orang yang bisa membuat ku jatuh hati dalam kurung hitungan hari. Hehehe," lanjut Naruto dengan di akhiri tawa kecil menggelikan, namun menyenangkan untuk Sasuke.

" _Dobe_ ," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu?"

Sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto dan membawa Naruto kedalam ciuman yang begitu manis dan penuh perasaan.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan lumatan dan hisapan kecil yang Sasuke lakukan dibibirnya. Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama, Sasuke langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Wajahmu memerah," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, "kau juga, Teme."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **~(^-^)~**

 _ **Tuesday**_

 _ **Itachi dan Sai**_

 _Sai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat motor miliknya terparkir. Namun, belum sempat sampai di tempat tujuan, Sai bertemu dengan Itachi yang sedang asik bersandar di depan mobil mewah miliknya._

" _Yo! Itach-niii." Panggil Sai melambaikan tangannya kearah Itachi._

 _Itachi yang melihat Sai berjalan kearahnya langsung membalas lambaian tangan Sai dan tersenyum._

" _Sedang apa disini? Menunggu si pantat ayam itu?" tanya Sai setelah berdiri di hadapan Itachi._

 _Itachi mengangguk, "ya. Si pantat ayam."_

 _Sai tersenyum, "Sasuke akhir-akhir ini agak aneh loh,"_

" _Aneh? Kenapa? Apa dia berkokok di kelas?" heran Itachi._

 _Sai rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya karena rasanya tidak sopan jika harus tertawa di depan Itachi. Jadi nanti saja tertawa di rumah. Pikir Sai._

 _Dengan wajah serius, Sai berbisik pelan. "Dia sepertinya jatuh cinta,"_

" _Hah?" Itachi langsung memasang wajah kaget, mendengar ucapan Sai yang Itachi tahu adalah teman satu bangku Sasuke._

" _Itu benar. Dia seperti bukan si pantat-ah Sasuke biasanya. Mendengar lagu yang berhubungan jatuh cinta, memandang langit, memperhatikan seseorang di kelas yang kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan kelas kami, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia terkadang sering tersenyum." Lapor Sai dengan berapi-api._

" _Kau tahu siapa orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta?" tanya Itachi. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bangga._

" _Uzumaki Naruto,"_

" _Apa adikku sudah mengatakan perasaannya?"_

 _Sai menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, "Sasuke itu terlalu naïf,"_

 _Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. Setuju dengan ucapan Sai tentang adiknya yang terlalu naïf._

" _Tapi aku punya ide! Besok kau ajak Sasuke datang lebih siang," Sai tersenyum licik._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Aku akan kerja sama dengan Orochimaru, dan menurut pengamatan yang kulakukan saat hari selasa, plus info dari Orochimaru, Naruto itu sering terlambat."_

 _Itachi mengangkat satu halisnya, "Orochimaru? Siapa dia?"_

 _Sai menepuk bahu Itachi, "dia hanya satpam Sekolah."_

 _Itachi mengangguk paham. "Jadi inti rencanamu adalah menjadikan mereka terlambat dan bolos bersama."_

 _Sai menarik tangannya, dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya, seperti itu. Menghabiskan lebih lama dengan seseorang yang kau sukai itu kan hal luar biasa menyenangkan. Siapa tahu Sasuke langsung mengungkapkan isi hatinya,"_

" _Tidak buruk. Tapi terlalu aneh,"_

 _Sai langsung memasang senyum palsunya._

" _Eh? Aku setuju dengan rencanamu, Sai."_

" _Baiklah. Tapi, rencana ini bukan cuman berakhir dengan Sasuke dan Naruto terlambat lalu bolos bersama,"_

 _Sai melangkah mundur, "serahkan semuanya padaku. Sampai jumpa." Sai membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam namun langsung tersenyum setelah melihat Sasuke berjalan dari koridor menuju ke arahnya._

" _Hai, Sasuke." Sapa Itachi._

" _Hn,"_

* * *

 _ **~(^-^)~**_

 _ **Wednesday**_

 _ **Sai dan Naruto**_

 _Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat laki-laki bersurai hitam menghentikan sepeda motornya di samping Naruto. Naruto memandang bingung laki-laki yang berseragam sama seperti yang ia kenankan._

" _Hai,"_

 _Naruto sedikit kaget, namun tersenyum lebar. "Hallo, Sai."_

" _Kau masih mengingatku? Syukurlah. Ayo pulang bersama, Naru-chan."_

 _Senyuman Naruto langsung memudar saat mendengar panggilan Sai untuknya tidak pernah berubah. "Jangan panggil Naru-chan,"_

 _Sai tersenyum, "ayo Naru-chan~"_

 _Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, "tidak. terima kasih,"_

" _Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku ingin mengajak kau ke Ramen_ _ **Ichiraku,"**_

 _Kedua mata Naruto langsung berbinar saat mendengar nama tempat makan yang selalu menjadi favoritenya di sebut._

" _Baiklah!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jadi hari ini kau tidak Sekolah?" tanya Sai. Naruto yang menyuapkan ramen kedalam mulutnya mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Sai._

" _Kenapa bisa? Kau membolos?"_

 _Naruto langsung diam, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi murung._

" _Itu gara-gara si Orochimaru. Hanya telat beberapa menit, masa aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk." Naruto meletakan sumpitnya ke dalam mangkuk dengan kasar._

" _Akan ku balas perbuatannya nanti,"_

 _Sai tertawa senang dalam hati saat mengetahui rencana yang ia anggap sangat bijaksana terlaksana sesuai dengan apa yang Sai pikirkan._

" _Lebih buruknya aku terlambat dan membolos bersama Sasuke."_

" _Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya Sai dengan wajah pura-pura kaget. Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat._

" _Dia menyebalkan. Selalu memanggilu 'dobe' dan minim ekspresi."_

" _Sasuke teman satu kelasku, dan kebetulan kami satu bangku." Sai tersenyum saat Naruto memandang dirinya dengan wajah tidak percaya._

" _Kau tidak mati bosan karena satu bangku dengan dia?" tanya Naruto sebari melahap ramennya. Sai menggelengkan kepala, dan tertawa kecil._

" _Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta. Jadi, dia sedikit lebih berekspresi. Dia jarang tersenyum malah tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering tersenyum karena melihat seseorang di kelas lain." Jelas Sai._

" _Naruto, Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu."_

 _Naruto langsung menyemburkan ramen yang ada dimulutnya saat Sai melanjutkan penjelasan panjang tentang Sasuke. Kedua mata birunya langsung melotot, dan mulutnya terbuka._

" _Tidak mu-"_

" _Itu mungkin. Kau tahu, Sasuke sering memperhatikan seseorang yang letak kelasnya kebetulan berhadapan dengan kelas kami. Hanya terpisah oleh lapangan Sekolah yang luas saja. Lalu, saat di kantin di hari Senin, dia langsung memperhatikan mu saat kau mengatakan selamat makan dan melahap ramen mu."_

 _Sai menghela nafas, "ya untuk sebagian orang mungkin ini hal biasa. Namun, bagiku, Kiba, Itachi-nii dan orang-orang yang mengenal Sasuke, adalah hal yang paling langka. Sasuke jarang tersenyum dan mempedulikan orang lain. Tapi, untuk mu berbeda, Naruto."_

 _Naruto mengerejapkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya, lalu tubuhnya ia tegakkan dan mencoba tenang meski jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang._

 _Sai tersenyum, "dia orang yang baik meski terkadang menyebalkan. Jarang sekali atau memang tidak ada orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke seperti itu selain dirimu, Naruto. Jadi, aku berharap kau bisa mencoba menerima perasan Sasuke."_

" _Tapi kalau Sasuke tidak mengatakan perasaannya bagaimana?"_

 _Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya, "kau katakana saja jika aku mengatakan semuanya padamu."_

* * *

 _ **~(^-^)~**_

 _ **Thursday**_

 _ **Gaara dan Naruto**_

 _Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri setiap anak tangga yang ia lewati. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat indra pendengarnya mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya begitu kencang._

" _Naruto,"_

 _Dan suara langkah yang terlampau cepat dapat Naruto rasakan. Naruto langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang laki-laki yang berlari menghampirinya._

" _Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Naruto._

 _Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul sebari mengusap keringat di pelipisnya._

" _Kau ada waktu untuk berbicara denganku?" lak-laki bermata panda itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, malah balik bertanya._

 _Naruto mengangguk, "tentu ada,"_

" _Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadamu,"_

 _Tiba-tiba suasana di antara Naruto dan Gaara berubah canggung karena tiba-tiba wajah Gaara berubah menjadi merah._

" _Ya, ap-"_

" _Aku menyukaimu,"_

 _Naruto langsung bungkam saat mendengar peryataan langsung Gaara. Naruto bukan kaget, karena Naruto sudah tahu sejak lama jika Gaara, teman satu Sekolahnya ini sudah menyukainya semenjak dia masuk ke Sekolah ini. Namun, yang Naruto rasakan hanya bingung. Peryataan Sasuke yang Sai katakana saja belum ia jawaban dan sekarang Gaara menyatakan perasaannya._

 _Naruto tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu kanan Gaara. "Maaf, Gaara. Bukan karena aku tidak mengenalmu, hanya saja cinta itu tidak sesederhana ketika kau mengatakan perasaanmu. Menyukai seseorang bukan hal yang mudah untukku,"_

 _Gaara menundukan kepalanya, "jadi… sekarang kau sedang tidak menyukai siapapun?"_

 _Naruto menggelengkan kepala, dan mengusap bahu Gaara dengan pelan. "Tidak juga,"_ _ **aku sedang mencoba.**_ _Lanjut Naruto dalam hati._

" _Siapa orangnya?"_

 _Naruto mengerejapkan kedua matanya dan menghentikan kegiatannya-mengusap bahu Gaara-_

 _Gaara mendongkakan kepalanya memandang Naruto, "Naruto?"_

 _Naruto langsung menarik lengannya dan segera memasang wajah tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kita bisa berteman, kan?"_

 _Gaara terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum. "tentu, Naru-chan."_

* * *

 _ **END!**_

Gomen kalau aneh dan OOC berlebihan dan sangaaaatttttttttttt membingungkan , salam kenal semuanya^^ dan semoga FF ini menghibur. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

 **Chika S**


End file.
